You Now Know
by Gigi Rose
Summary: Harry tells Ginny something important. How will she react? *More story to come* (H/G) Please Read and Review!
1. The Words

**Discalimer:** _I don't own any HP character, places, and such, although this fanfic is mine. And if there is anything in here that sounds like someone else's story, I apologize because I didn't do it on purpose!_

  


The Words

  
  


"I love you." 

She stood there, in shock, unable to move or think or do anything but stare into his deep, green eyes.   
"Wh...what?" She finally spat it out. 

"It's true! I honestly do!" Harry replied.

Ginny's mind was racing. She tried to work it out, but the whole thing was just too incredible. "B...but...but...I.." 

"Please, Ginny..don't speak. I mean, I'm not done yet. You see..." But he couldn't continue. By this time Ginny had already gotten down the hallway and was running towards the girl's bathrooms.

"Ginny! Wait!" Harry hurried to catch her before she got away, but he couldn't make it. Ginny was out of sight.....and out of reach.

* * *

It was December of Harry's seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and his emotions had begun to run wild. He saw his friends and fellow classmates in different perspectives, and sometimes it made life a lot harder for the young hero. 

This was just the case with Ginny Weasley, a sixth year girl and sister of Harry's best friend. Harry knew Ginny had always had a "thing" for him, but he had always regarded it as a silly little girl crush. Until now, that is.

There was just no doubt about it. Ginny was growing up. She looked more mature, acted more mature, and was definitely _not_ the scrawny little girl he had met at the train station his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

The bathroom door slammed behind Ginny and seemed to wake her up from her daze. _What?_ she thought. She splashed some water on her face and sat down. The floor was cold, yes, but it was just another greatly needed wake, or more like a shock, into reality.

_What just happened? I mean, I was standing there reading, and then I dropped my books, and then he was there! It was like...like...magic!_ She let out a small chuckle at her thought, and then began to think aloud.

"But...but all he did was pick up my books..and then..and then we talked....and then he..he....said...he said......" Her voice trailed off into thought. She sat there on the cold, damp ground for a few minutes, then got up and went to the sinks. She looked in the mirror and questioned herself.

"Why? Why did he say that to me? And...and why do I feel like I do? I mean, I have loved him for years...at least I thought I have loved him. What if I have been wrong all these years? What if...oh!" Ginny burst into tears. She ran out the door and straight to the girl's dormitory, though she did have to get through the heavy populated common room.


	2. The Common Room

The Common Roon

  
  


"Ginny!" Hermoine said. Harry looked up; he had buried his head in his arms as he sat near the fire thinking about Ginny and her actions after he had...you know...

He lifted his head just in time to see Ginny run up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, then Hermoine run after her.

Ron sat down in the armchair beside Harry. Harry didn't move. He just kept looking at the stairs, as if he thought Ginny would come back down at any moment.

"Girls, eh Harry?" Ron gave a slight chuckle, but then noticed the intent and frustrated look on Harry's face.

"Harry," Ron asked cautiously, "are you alright? And do you know what is wrong with Ginny?" Harry slowly turned his head to look at Ron. He didn't say anything, but the look told Ron that something major had happened, though he had absolutely no idea what it could be.

"You know, Ron," Harry said, "I am kinda tired, so would you mind if I just go to bed?" He began to walk toward the boy's room. He turned around to look at Ron before going up the stairs. "Sorry...I...I just don't feel like talking, that's all..." His voice trailed off and Ron could tell his friend was distrought.

Harry left the common room. Ron faced the fire and tried to think of what could be wrong with his friend.

A few minutes later, Hermoine came out of the girl's dormitory and took the armchair beside Ron--the one Harry had left vacant.

"So...do you know what is wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermoine began, "I talked to her, at least I tried to. I mean, she cried a lot and talked a lot about how she didn't know what she was feeling. But I wasn't quite clear on the details. Ron, your sister is a very complex girl."

"Ginny?" Ron replied, somewhat doubting Hermione. "_My_ Ginny? _Complex?_ Why do you say that?" 

"Well, I don't know, but she seems like she is going through a lot right now. She wouldn't tell me everything, of course, but what I understood tells me that she has a lot on her mind." 

"Really..." They talked a lot about Ginny that night, but Hermoine hadn't quite understood the girl's problem that night in the dormitory... 


	3. In the Dormitory

In the Dormitory

  
  


_What is wrong with world? What is wrong with me?_

Ginny sat on her bed trying ot stop her tears when Hermoine walked in.

"Ginny? Are you okay? You seem..." she sought desperately for the right word, "...distrought, I guess." When Ginny didn't answer, Hermoine cautiously sat down beside the younger girl. "Ginny? I'm here, if you want to talk......oKay?" Ginny neither answered nor gave any sign that she was listening to Hermoine.

Hermoine did not give up, though. She just sat on Ginny's bed and pretended to be interested in a poster another of the girl's had put upon the wall. It showed a group of witches in black, torn robes. Hermoine immediately recognized them as the Weird Sisters, a band that had played at Hogwarts during Hermoine's fourth year.

"_Hicup_!" Hermoine heard a small hiccup, which sounded more like a squeek than a hiccup, and then, "Hermoine?"

The older girl turned around and looked at Ginny. Through her eyes, Hermoine could see she was confused and didn't know what to do. There was a look of longing, of someone who greatly needed comfort.

"Ginny? Please...tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you." There was no answer, but another squeek could be heard in the high celinged dormitory. "Ginny, you're like a sister to me. You can talk to me, really. Ginny...please..." Hermoine suddenly felt a feeling she had never before experianced. She felt a feeling of uselessness. She felt like she could do nothing to help Ginny. "Ginny...please..." she whispered.

There was a minute of silence.

"I...I just....." Hermoine almost gasped. Ginny had spoken!

"What? What is it, Ginny?" Ginny gave out another hiccup, but said nothing. "It's okay Ginny, I'm here...please, tell me," Hermoine pleaded.

"It's...well, I...its just that..."

"What, Ginny?"

"I just don't know what to do!" Ginny began sobbing furiously. "I feel like I should accept it, but I just can't! I'm not ready, Moine, I'm not ready!!"

"Of course not!" Hermoine replied, though she had no idea what Ginny was talking about.

"And you would think I would be happy," Ginny continued. "But I'm not! I am just so confused...I mean, what do I do? Do I say something? Do I run away? Do I tell him..." but Hermoine inturupted before she could continue.

"Ahhh...I see." Hermoine said. "There is a _him_ involved." Ginny nodded, almost solemnly. _Now I understand much better,_ Hermoine thought.

Ginny gave a small hiccup and sniffled. "Yeah...but what can I do? I really like him, but...but...but I just don't know..."

Hermoine sighed. She was glad Ginny's problem was nothing more than a boy, although they usually brought on big problems.

"Ginny, I am absolutely positive that your problem will blow over in the morning. Believe me, there isn't a boy in Gryffindor who would remember something overnight, its just not in their nature!" Hermoine gave a slight chuckle, but Ginny made no sound. "Don't worry..."

"But Hermoine," Ginny tried to say, "you don't get it..."

"Oh, my dear Ginny, I do. Whoever this guy is, don't worry about him! You will forget all these girlhood crushes in time anyway. And there will be plenty of guys in you future, so don't worry about this one. Just get some sleep...and I'll see you in the morning."

"Hermoine..." 

"Good night, Ginny!" Though Hermoine seemed happy and satisfied with her "pep-talk", inside she was as confused as Ginny. _What could any guy have done to upset her so? Hmmm..._

Hermoine left Ginny in a state of even more confusion. _Now what? Hermoine thinks this is just a silly crush...but what if...what if its not? It certainly isn't to Harry..._


	4. After it All

After it All

  
  


Ginny awoke the next day without a thought about the previous night. The event and the _words_ did not even come into her head until she saw the "trio" at breakfast.

Ron and Harry sat next to each other talking, while Hermione was on the other side of the table talking to Neville Longbottom. Ron had his back to Ginny, as did Hermoine. Harry, on the other hand had a full view of whoever came into the great hall.

And that _whoever_ just happened to be Ginny Weasley. When she came in, Ron must have said something particularly funny, because Harry threw back his head and laughed-until he saw Ginny, that is. He was silenced in mid _ha_.

Ginny and Harry's eyes met for a few moments. Ron didn't notice--he was too busy laughing, but Hermoine saw Harry's expression, and she turned around to see what he was looking at. She gasped.

Ron heard her gasp. "What...is it....Hermoine?" He said between snickers; he hadn't noticed that Harry had stopped laughing.

Harry broke the gaze between him and Ginny. He looked over at Hermoine and realised she knew. "It's nothing, Hermoine. Right?" Harry said, looking at Hermoine.

"R...right," Hermoine replied, releasing her gaze from Ginny, but still very much in shock.

Ginny sat down next to a group of sixth year girls at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermoine went silent, and Neville felt very awkward at not knowing what was going on. Little did he know, Ron was in the same corner of darkness.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. He had had his back to the Great Hall's entrance and had not seen his sister enter.

Hermoine answered with a blank gaze at him, then at Harry.

"Indigestion," Harry answered after a few seconds.

"Right..." Hermoine stuttered. "In...indigestion..." She was silent for a while, then said, "Umm...Harry, can we talk?...Alone?"

"Later, Hermoine. I have to finish my Potions homework. Later..." He got up without finishing his breakfast and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermoine to cope with Ron and Neville's confusion.

"Hermoine," Ron said, "What was that all about--"

"Nothing," Hermoine inturrupted. "Nothing...yet..." She too got up and left the Great Hall without another word.

Ron and Neville looked at each other, each confused and baffled in their own way.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm sure some people are used to long chapters, but I find it more enjoyable when the chapters aren't overwhelmingly long...but this _is_ short, I know. Thanks everyone for the reviews and encouragement. Don't worry, I will write more soon! 


End file.
